


The Embodiment of Pure Good

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: But not for now, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, deimon and oujou players will show, honestly idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Agon, you can’t just take a baby,” Yamabushi stated bluntly, “I mean, you could steal one but why would you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embodiment of Pure Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BewareTheIdesOfMarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdesOfMarch/gifts), [and matt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+matt).



When the bitch told Agon that he was a father and that she wasn’t going to take of this baby, his immediate response was to say ‘what the fuck’ and leave. But the woman wasn’t having it, she risked her life (everyone at the hospital had a creeping suspicion that that boy (man?) with the dreadlocks would’ve hit her had she not had his baby in her arms) and held on to him and forced him to hold his baby while she prepared to leave. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with this? I don’t want it,”

“Too bad. My family is far too well known for their second youngest to already have a baby.” And with that, she just left Agon with the baby. She looked like him, only very very chubby and slightly lighter. He may not want this baby but she will be a genius like him. But first he needed to figure out how to carry her around.

 

Unsui never thought that his genius little brother would ever fuck up this badly. Unsui and the rest of the Nagas were in practice when Agon came in. With something strapped to his chest. At first, Unsui assumed it was his bag (he never has his bag strapped to his chest but Agon is a mystery) but as he approached, Unsui could see something was  _ moving _ in the bag thing. It wasn’t until he moved even closer that Unsui realized _ exactly _ was in the bag. His choking sound startled everyone else out of practice.

“A-Agon, is that a  _ baby _ ?” Unsui stuttered out. The baby was wearing tiny sunglasses that Unsui didn’t want to know where they came from. The baby was also wearing a onesie with something (the pattern looked like  _ footballs _ for some reason) and had a little pink beanie on it’s head. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the rest of the rest practically came running. The Nagas were speechless until Ikkyu asked in a small voice, “ Agon-san, that baby is oni cute but where did it come from? You didn’t…  _ steal _ it right?” 

Everyone was immediately worried because why would Agon of all people steal a baby but considering it was Agon… it was  _ possible _ for the baby to be stolen. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? I picked it up,” Agon answered, really leaving everyone speechless.

“Agon, you can’t just take a baby,” Yamabushi stated bluntly, “I mean, you could steal one but why would you?”

“I didn’t fucking steal it. I was given this baby.” The lightbulbs above everyone's heads went off at the same time as realization dawned upon them.

“ THAT’S YOUR BABY??!!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup it's bear and i wrote something for my friends baby au


End file.
